


An Experiment

by joycecarolnotes



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycecarolnotes/pseuds/joycecarolnotes
Summary: On the nights - however uncommon - when Richard takes the lead, Jared always feels a bit like an experiment. Like something out of a science kit.





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks at all familiar, it may be because I actually reworked two older pieces in order to make it. 
> 
> For, and with great thanks to, @banji-effect.

On the nights - however uncommon - when Richard takes the lead, Jared always feels a bit like an experiment. Like something out of a science kit: _Build Your Own Robot! Donald Experiences a Simulacrum of Human Emotions! Almost Like a Real Boy!_

Flat on his back, stripped of his clothing, Jared watches Richard watch him with a kind of childlike wonder. Wide eyes, bitten lip. Richard approaches sex like a problem he doesn't know the answer to. But, like any programmer worth his salt, it is a problem he is fixated on solving with a steadfast, tenacious commitment. Dug-in. The way his fingers wind tightly in the sheets. 

Richard touches Jared tentatively; he is patient it seems, sometimes, only because he is afraid of moving on. He pays attention in turn to Jared's ears, his wrists, his nipples. Sucks a long finger into his mouth. Traces along the knife edge of collarbone. Richard watches the things it does to Jared, like he's running a system test. Short breaths. Check. Flushed skin. Check. A high and embarrassing noise that Jared tries to tell himself doesn't sound too much like pleading. 

He thinks of people in his past - times before this one - unobliging lovers who had ways of making him feel ashamed for how badly he can't help but want it - as he shakes and shudders beneath Richard's searching fingertips. 

Richard looks down. "I love how fucking hard you get," he says, always one to take great pride in his accomplishments. He blushes a deep, deep red almost immediately, and Jared surprises himself - surprises them both - when he laughs. 

"Hey," Richard jokes, "don't laugh at me."

"I'm laughing because I'm happy," Jared says, and he pulls Richard down on top of him, and kisses him as if to prove it, and it's so gentle, and then not so gentle, and Jared uses his teeth a little, and he slips his tongue inside Richard's hot mouth. 

Richard reaches down blindly. His hands feel hungry. He clutches at Jared's body, at whatever part of it he can reach.

What a world, Jared thinks. To be wanted like this. A work of magic. Inexplicable. It barely makes any sense. And he almost means to tell Richard, knowing full well that it embarrasses him - adorably - when Jared says these grand and sweeping, epic, romantic things. 

"Hey, um, Jared?" Richard asks, shyly, suddenly unable to make contact with his eyes.

"Richard, darling? Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. Better than alright. I just kinda - I wanna - want to try it with my mouth?" 

This is something they've never done before. Not like this. Something Jared doesn't know whether or not to want, and would have never thought to ask for. An inherent discomfort with the idea of someone serving him, _pleasuring_ him, turns him off from even allowing himself to desire it. But Richard licks his lips, and his mouth is so wet, and Jared thinks perhaps it would feel good. If Richard wants it. If it will make him happy. Maybe. Maybe. Yes. 

"Are you absolutely certain? I always assumed, well. I assumed fellatio would make you ill."

Richard scratches at the back of his neck. Jared recognizes this as a telltale sign of nervousness. 

"Gotta try it to find out though, right?" 

"I suppose so." Jared reaches up to touch his face, to tuck a lock of hair back. "As long as you want to do this. I mean, if it isn't only about me." 

Richard shakes his head. "Leave it to you to try to talk your way out of a blowjob." And they laugh again, together. "I've, um. No. I've wanted this. I mean I've thought about it. Before we even. You know. I wanted to know what you taste like. I mean I've thought about it kind of a lot." He moves to kneel between Jared's outstretched legs. "But I need you to talk me through it. Like, tell me what to do? Tell me how you like it." 

_Gosh_ , thinks Jared. _I don’t know._

"Should I, um - " Richard starts, and he makes a crude hand gesture that he seems to regret instantly, cringing with shame at himself. "It's just. Like. To warn you. It might not be any good." 

This is something they've talked about. _This guy fucks_ aside, Richard says, he had never pegged Jared for someone with a lot of sexual experience. He had been surprised and intimidated to find out exactly how wrong he was.

Jared touches his cheek. "Of course it'll be good," he assures Richard, gently. "Just think of what you would like and do that. And here." He takes Richard's hand, raises it to his mouth, and licks it. Across his palm. Once, twice. Til it's so wet it's nearly dripping. "That helps."

"God, Jared. Is it weird that that's such a fucking turn on?" 

Richard reaches down, his jaw set, emboldened, determined to work this out, and Jared goes so hot at the thought he can hardly stand it. Richard wraps his hand around Jared's erection. He begins moving it very slowly, up and down, up and down. 

"That's it," Jared encourages. "You know this part, darling. Go a little faster if you want to. Grip a little tighter." He closes his eyes, drifts away, slipping under the sensation. "Yes, yes, oh, like that." 

"My mouth," says Richard. "Now? Do you want it?" 

"If you want to," Jared says. 

"So how do I, ah - ?" 

"Well." Jared swallows. "You can start with your tongue and your lips. Just... kiss me. You don't have to put my penis into your mouth at all if you don't want to." 

"Jared," Richard says, stern, almost scoldingly. "I want to." 

He leans down. He reaches his tongue out tentatively, experimentally. Brushes it against the tip, then up and down the full length of it, alternating sweet, tender kisses and licks. 

"Just like that, yes. Oh it feels amazing, Richard." Jared sighs. He puts his hand on Richard's face. Brushes his thumb over his delicate, sharp cheekbone. "How do you feel?" 

"Good. You taste good. I wanna, ah. Wanna keep going." 

"Okay. If you'd like, you can take my penis in your mouth now. Just" - Jared pauses with concern; _don't ask for too much, Donald, don't you dare ask for too much_ \- "do it slowly. Not all at once. Use your mouth and your hand together." 

Richard nods. "I can do that." He takes the head into his mouth, hollows out his cheeks and sucks it gently, wrapping his hand around the rest of Jared's length. 

It's so wet, a little sloppy, dripping down over his skin. 

"Yes. Oh." Jared inhales sharply. He runs a hand through Richard's hair. "A little deeper? If you. If that's alright."

Another inch. Another. 

And Jared feels himself splitting straight up the seams. 

"Oh goodness, Richard. Oh, oh." 

A moan, a gasp, a shudder. 

Richard pulls back. He asks Jared what to do next. 

"Well, this might sound odd? But one thing that I do is I pretend I'm writing words with my tongue." 

"Um." 

"Letters allow for some variation - as opposed to moving the tongue in circles - which can be quite pleasurable." 

"What words," Richard asks. 

"Well" - Jared blushes - "your name mostly." 

"So that's what you - when you - that's why it feels so fucking - yeah. Okay. Okay." Richard nods. "Yeah. I'll. I'm. Um. Gonna try that now." 

Jared thinks of times before this one, when he was on the other side of it, and how it didn't feel so gentle - so romantic - not the way that this does, now. How it exposed a certain violence in his partners, a desire to leave him debased and defiled. How some men liked to pull his hair. How others liked to choke him, make him choke on it, shove it viciously down his throat. How his eyes would water, and how they thrilled at his tears. And oh how he hated it, and how he loved it, too. He clutches a fistful of Richard's hair and when Richard hisses at the pain of it, the sound cuts into Jared like a knife. 

"Oh no," says Jared, frantic, tapping on Richard's shoulder blade. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - I don't want to hurt you. Richard, forgive me. Please." 

Richard pulls off. The back of his right hand drags lazily across his wet, red mouth. "No. I, um." His eyebrow cocks up. He smiles. "I liked it, Jared. Do it again." 

And he dips back down to take Jared deep into his mouth. 

"Oh Richard, Richard." Jared pulls Richard's hair harder, gripping at the roots. The short hairs at the nape of his neck, Jared thinks, are spectacularly soft and wonderful. Richard moans, and Jared feels it in every inch of his body. Like Richard is turning him inside out, launching him into orbit, like he'll absolutely die if it stops. His hips jerk up, involuntarily. He feels himself nudge the back of Richard's throat, and Richard gags around him. 

"Sorry," Jared pleads. "I'm so sorry, Richard. Hold my hips down. Don't let me move - don't let me - not again - please." 

Richard grips him tight enough to leave bruises on his skin, and Jared loves it. 

"Yes. Yes. Oh. That's perfect." He feels Richard moan around him again, and his whole body trembles, captured under Richard's hands. "You're so good to me, Richard. Oh god," he gasps, and then a word of warning: "Richard, Richard. I'm going to ejaculate, sweetheart."

Richard pulls off. He strokes Jared with his hand, looking down at him in wonder and fascination, and Jared's last thought before his mind goes white entirely is how he's never felt more naked than he does right now. Vulnerable, exposed, at the mercy of someone - the first person - who he trusts not to ask for more than Jared is willing to give him. More real, too. More present. Richard watches, noticeably pleased with the results of his experiment, as Jared comes onto his stomach, laughing and sobbing and full-body shuddering, an emotional display he can't help. 

"Oh Richard," he says, after. Richard's face is flushed, his lips red, both proud of himself and embarrassed. "Richard," he says, reaching out to brush a curl back from his lover's forehead. "I've never really liked that before." 


End file.
